Shenanigans Episode 088
Recap The Attack The party are in Shenanigans in Bergshire. Then the 4 Royal Guard of the Wikk Family come into the tavern, clear it of threats, then escort a scarecrow with a person's face on a scarecrow head. They approach Desmond to stable his gryphons and orders the best room in the tavern. The guards and scarecrow head upstairs. An old lady comes into the tavern, asking for help getting her cat Whiskers out of the tree. The other adventuring party takes the job and leaves with the old lady. The party is the only adventuring group left in Shenanigans now. 10 minutes later a bedraggled man comes in, asking for a mage. He son has gone behind in grades at Woghorts and needs someone to tutor him. Layla takes the job for 1000 gold. The party argue for a little, when milk drips though a crack in the ceiling. The Wrok storms upstairs to complain about it with Julia. He knocks on the door, but there is a silence spell and the door knocks make no noise. The Wrok & Julia report in the Silence Spell to Desmond. Desmond and the party head upstairs. Desmond uses a key to get into the room and find large chunks of ice on the ground. Also on the ground are the guard's 4 swords, broken eggs, split milk jug, half a waffle iron. Bound and tied up is the scarecrow. The window is wide open. The Wrok cuts the scarecrow free. Howard looks at the ice on the ground and finds it is frozen meat with armor on the ground around them. The party go downstairs with the scarecrow and talk. He was attacked by Ninjas who killed all the guards. The Architects of Faith, worshipers of Malkis were likely who the Ninjas were working for. They froze the guards and shattered them using the freeze stone they were using to keep the eggs & milk cool. The Mission Begins The scarecrow hires the party on a mission of Kingdom Importance. The Scarecrow identifies themselves as the Telepresence of Arc Artibumbler, the Court Wizard of the Queen Wikk in Wikkthronrarenta. Arc Artibumbler says he is back in the capital to oversee the guards. Arc Artibumbler says there is to be a peace discussion between Akuba & Drekis, but they need the Waffles of Peace for it. The Peace Waffle magically bind both sides of a pact to obey it. The royal families of both kingdoms, the Wikks of Drekis & the Haraziem of Akuba. Arc Artibumbler had send out his Scarecrow Golem with 4 Guards to collect ingredients that they didn't already have at the camp. The items the party have to gather is: # Best Dozen Eggs & Milk in Kingdom - From Henrietta & Bessy # Sacred Honey - From the Lavandar Fields of St Beatrice # Evil Rock Salt - Harvested from the Royal Salt Mine with the Ebon Pick by a killer # Silver Runic Waffle Iron - Purchase from Waffle Goblins, but Arc Artibumbler is taking care of this The party go to use the Royal Gryphons to fly off to gather the items. As the Arc Artibumbler Scarecrow Golem enters the stable, it triggers a trap, setting the barn of fire and killing the Gryphons. Arc Artibumbler gets the party head to Manning Mares to get some Riding Horses. They are served by Chet Manning Senior. Howard negotiates Manning down to 75 gold per horse. The party arrive at the Lunar Acres Farm and meet with Veronica at the front Kiosk. The Wrok insists on buy the real Bessy's Milk and not the intimidation. They pay 150 gold for a gallon. The party return to Arc Artibumbler, and he reminds them that the eggs are also found on this farm. Howard goes back for the eggs. Veronica says they only have 6 eggs on hand, the other 6 will take until this afternoon. The party decide to get the other ingredients and come back to the eggs later. Lavandar Fields St Beatrice They party decide to get the Honey in the meanwhile from the Lavandar Fields St Beatrice. They follow the trail and in the evening arrive at a beautiful pond by a beautiful field of lavandar where there is a small temple to Martha. The party sees some honey hives. Arc Artibumbler says they had to give Violet the Vestal Virgin a unicorn horn last time for the honey, but the party will have to try to get more honey with gold. Arc Artibumbler insists the honey has to he gathered with the holy relic of St Beatrice by a Vestal Virgin. The party go up to the temple and knock on the door. Violet meets the party, and they tell her it is of Kingdom Security they get new honey. Violet says she may not be considered a virgin anymore because she used the Unicorn Horn, so they'll have to wait until next week for the new Vestal Virgin to arrive. Juila then just harvests the honey. The party go the hives then Juila used burning hands to attack the bees, the Wrok cuts the hive open, then Julia looks for honey, but can't find any. Violet walks over carrying a Beekeeper Outfit, but is horrified by the situation she comes across. Julia says she will kill Violet later, then Julia goes collect the honey. In the next morning party return to Luna Acres High Security Farm. Howard goes up to Veronica and buys 12 Eggs for 300 gold. The party set out to get the last item from the Salt Mine. Salt Mine & Rehabilitation Facility The party head down the road towards Wikkthronrarenta but there is a Hobgoblin with a Wagon in the middle of the road. The Hobgoblin asks the party to help fix the damaged wheel. The Wrok goes over and lifts the wagon. Julia then notices all of the wheels on the wagon are damaged in any way. The Hobgoblin pulls out a Heavy Crossbow. Julia casts Burning Hands at the Hobgoblin. The Hobgoblin demands the Milk, Eggs & Honey. The party attack the Hobgoblin as 4 hidden Hobgoblins attack the party with more Crossbows. The Wrok then hits the Hobgoblin hard with his sword. Howard casts Hold Person of 2 of the hidden Hobgoblins and attacks the other 2. Julia then hides under the wagon. The Wrok kills the lead Hobgoblin and one of the hidden Hobgoblins. Howard kills the other hidden Hobgoblin. Howard & Wrok kill the 2 held Hobgoblins. The Work loots the goblins for wealth and find a note that gives a description of the party then adds: :The scarecrow cannot be allowed to reach the negotiations with the milk, eggs, honey and salt. Deal with them as you must. If you succeed, the usual payment will be waiting for you at the usual place. N. Arc Artibumbler doesn't know who "N" is. The party then loot the good quality crossbows from the goblins, then take the wagon and drive onward. Arc Artibumbler gives directions to follow Chester Creek to the "Salt Mine & Rehabilitation Facility" in Wikk Lamdo. The Salt Mine is surrounded by tall stone walls with spikes at the top with a wrought iron gate, with a guard tower above. Arc Artibumbler the gets the party entry into the facility. A guard tells the party there was a mine collapse yesterday, so they can't get the Evil Rock Salt. The miners have also turned into the undead. The Wrok & Howard starts moving rocks out of the way. The party then go into the mine and comes across the undead prisoners inside, with the leader being a Gast who is able to talk.. The party fight with them as The Wrok starts to gather the salt with the Ebon Pick. The Gast stuns the Wrok. Howard casts turn undead to make the other undead flee, but the Gast is unaffected. Howard casts grease on the Gast, then Julia sets it on fire with burning hands. The pillar in the middle of the room starts to collapse. The party flee the mine and get outside. Arc Artibumbler is pleased they got all the ingredients. The party head to the Peace Conference, which is in the middle of the field between two armies. Julia gets to work to cooking the Peace Waffles. As Julia cooks, she things something has happened to the honey, but continues to cook. When the cooking is done, the the Wikk Royal Family of Drekis and the Haraziem Royal Family of Akuba go into the tent. Outside the tent is D'nomsed, who is married to one of the Wikk Royal Princesses. D'nomsed wasn't allowed inside the tent since he isn't in the core family. Inside the tent something goes wrong. Apparently Ninjas stuck in one night and swapped the honey out. A rift opens up, dragging the royal families of Akuba and Drekis into it. The guards and Arc Artibumbler blame Julia for her cooking, but she points out she only had 35% chance to notice the ninjas. Arc Artibumbler then realises D'nomsed is the new heir to the throne. Julia attacks D'nomsed to prevent him from becoming king, but is unable to kill him. Battle breaks out between the two armies. The party retreat with their new horses and carriage. A week later Krewbarb arrives at Shenanigans, carrying a sack over his shoulder. He was supposed to be dead. Krewbarb hands over the Sack to The Wrok and heads inside to look for Glib Glob. Inside the bag is a rolled up scroll sealed up with wax, +1 Frying Pan, +1 Longsword, a +1 2-handed sword. Howard reads the scroll. :It was so very good to work with you again. Well, if not you precisely, then someone very similar. You’re all rather interchangeable, aren’t you? In any event, I know how unrewarding it can be to adventure, so I have provided each of you with a special reward to thank you for a job well-done. Also, our friend Artibumbler gave me an idea. I re-purposed his death golem and installed the soul of our dear Krewbarb into it. He should be much more durable now and should no longer be in danger of dying from a long fall. We can consider it a debt repaid. :N. Julia assumes "N" stands for "Ninja". Experience 1300 exp Significant NPCs * Arc Artibumbler - Court Wizard for the Wikk Family in Wikkthronrarenta, using a Salt Golem to talk to the party * Veronica - Employee at Lunar Acres Farm * Violet - 20 year old Vestal Virgin of the Lavandar Fields of St Beatrice Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans, Lunar Acres Farm, Lavandar Fields of St Beatrice * Salt Mine & Rehabilitation Facility * D'nomsed - Desmond's Mirror who married a Princess Category:Shenanigans Episodes